Last Name
by makkaron
Summary: A Futaba x Kou oneshot about a warm (and fluffy) summer evening.


Last Name

Ao Haru Ride

Futaba x Kou

She pulled her brush through her hair once more before tying up the second pigtail on her head. Her light brown hair seemed even darker as the sun set beyond her window, leaving her room darker than it normally was. She considered getting up and turning on the light, but felt a strange surge of sadness enter her body as she sat staring at the girl in the mirror. She continued her half-hearted preening as she wrapped one pigtail around and around, forming a cute little bun on one side of her head. She sighed as she looped another hair band around it, questioning this sudden bitter emotion. "My name is Yoshioka Futaba, I am 17 years old, and I have one year of high school left. It's a fairly warm summer day, and I still have much time left in my summer vacation." She thought to herself, wondering what Kou, her long-time boyfriend, was doing.

She sighed once again and managed a weak smile at her mirror before moving on to the second pigtail. The rest of her family had yet to return home from whatever excursion they were on, so Futaba had been left alone to her thoughts since the early morning. "I didn't feel this way earlier.." She whined out loud, scratching her head as she analyzed the work she had done on her hair.

"Talking to yourself again?" A voice questioned teasingly as they wrapped their arms and legs around Futaba's sitting figure. She hadn't even seen Kou enter her room, even when she was gazing at the mirror. She felt her face heat up a bit at his random appearance and skin ship, even though they were an official couple for quite some time. She let out a pathetic laugh in hopes of lightening her mood, but only made Kou even more curious as to what she was saying to the mirror. They sat in silence as Kou adjusted his position, his head resting on Futaba's shoulder, and his eyes scanning his girlfriend's face through the mirror. She pretended not to notice, but could feel her face warming up even more when their gazes met in the reflection before them.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were talking to yourself about?" He asked, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement and affection, which warmed Futaba's heart as she watched him through the mirror. Her smile widened at her boyfriend as a feeling of safety surrounded her, pushing out the strange feelings from before. She giggled as she felt her heart start to beat normally again, her soul suddenly feeling weightless as she sat in Kou's lap. He lifted an eyebrow at her as he watched the brunette giggle to herself, not quite understanding what he had said that was so funny. At last she opened her eyes and looked at him once again through the mirror, "It's nothing," she replied cutely, "I just wasn't feeling well before you got here.." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he gazed back at her. He breathed heavily before switching his position, his head resting atop hers as he held the eye contact.

"I see.." He replied coolly, his black hair tickling his nose as he spoke.

"Yeah.. But anyways, what are you doing here?" Futaba asked, her big eyes begging for an answer.

"What do you mean? Do you not want me here?" Kou joked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"It's not like that at all, dummy!" She said quickly as she turned around to flick her teasing boyfriend on the forehead. He laughed at her childish antics before patting her hair, something he knew irritated her more than anything else. He watched on with a soft expression as Futaba patted the buns on her head, checking to see if they had come undone. She pouted at him as they looked at each other through the mirror. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes, hoping that this moment could last a lot longer. She felt Kou's own tall body respond almost naturally to hers, his back arching forward as he rested his head back on top of hers. His hands linked together around her waist as he let his eyelids droop, feeling quite drowsy yet content himself. He sighed happily to himself before an intriguing yet wonderful thought crossed his mind.

"Hey.." He whispered, "Futaba…" The said girl opened her eyes wearily, wondering why Kou had decided to speak during such an intimate moment, but still happy that it was him and not anyone else.

"Yes..?" She replied in the same tone, her eyes searching his resting face in wonder.

"Would you.." He started, his eyes drifting open slowly as he contemplated his next words, "Would you ever consider having my last name..?"

"Tanaka or Mabuchi?" Futaba asked, curious and oblivious to the true intent of the question until moments after. Her face lit up slightly out of embarrassment and giddiness when she realized what he meant. "Wait!" She laughed bashfully, "I-I wouldn't mind at all, I think.." Kou's dark eyes met with Futaba's lighter ones as they both sat there, a shy smile gracing both of their faces.

"I know it's sudden, but sometimes I just think that my last name suits you better.. That's all." He murmured, his eyes closing again as he further enjoyed the moment.

"That's all?" the young girl asked, hiding her disappointment with the curiosity of a child.

"For now." He whispered simply, ending the conversation as abruptly as it had started.


End file.
